


Child Birth With The Pups

by midnightrockerchick



Series: Derek and Stiles Happy Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Children, Domestic Fluff, Love, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, child birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Derek and Stiles have the pack over when their new baby decides to arrive.





	Child Birth With The Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :)

Nine months pregnant, toddling through a packed supermarket, totting along three young pups, is something Stiles would not recommend.  The one thing he’s glad about is that Derek talked him into letting him tag along.  At first Stiles didn’t not want him to come, he knew he had work to do, but right now Stiles has no idea how he’d do this without him.  Stiles’ feet hurt, his stomach is huge, and will be going into labor any day.  So why did he think going to the supermarket, with his three kids was a good idea?  Because he’s stubborn.

Tonight is the pack’s monthly dinner, which Stiles and Derek always host.  The whole pack also cooks together in the big kitchen, it’s a tradition.  Which is why Stiles was so adamant to go purchase the food like always.  He was also stubborn about not bothering anyone to watch the kids, stating that he was their mother and that he could watch them.  He would have left them home with Derek, if he stayed, so now that he came, they all came.

“What’s next Stiles?” Derek asks, as he pushes one of their two carts.  Derek pushes one, and pulls one from behind him, Derek and Stiles needing two to carts to fit all the food the pack needs.  Sitting in the first cart is Tessa and Eva, both too tired to continue walking through the supermarket.  Christof walks glued to Derek’s side, as he was told too, as Stiles wobbles in front, holding the list.

“We need the meat,” Stiles answers, entering the frozen meat section.

Derek does not like seeing Stiles do this much physical exercise this pregnant, but he knows that his omega will do what he wants.  He also knows that Stiles would never put their baby in danger, and Stiles would never exert himself too much and risk their new son.  Derek happily spots a bench near the meat section, which will be a perfect place for his omega to rest his legs while he gets the meat.

“Stiles why don’t you sit while I get the meat,” Derek offers, pointing toward the bench.

Stiles doesn’t argue, flopping down on the seat, rubbing his belly.  Christof jumps on the seat next to him, as Derek pushes the two carts next to Stiles while Derek gets the meat.

“Mommy when is my brother gonna be born?” Christof asks.

Stiles huffs, wondering the same thing.  It’s the first week of March, and his baby should be born anytime this week.  Stiles and Derek asked the Deaton the same thing and he said that Stiles could give birth this week or maybe even next week.  They have no need to worry they were told, saying that their little alpha is very healthy and it is now just up to him to decide when he wants to be born.  Stiles would really like his baby to just come out.  He wants to meet him so bad, and also would love not to be as big as a house.

“Soon,” Stiles asks.  “You’ll brother will be born very soon.”

“Okay,” Christof exclaims, placing his hand on Stiles stomach.  Christof has been doing that more often to all his siblings.  Derek says that he’s taking over the role of alpha of his siblings, his own little pack, and is scent marking them so he can make sure they feel close.  Stiles thinks it’s the cutest thing ever, and loves that Christof even does it to his stomach, knowing that’s where his brother lives.  “I’m going to be a good big brother.”  Christof says this very seriously, as if it’s a job.  Even though all his siblings are alphas, he’s going to be theirs.

“Christof you are already an amazing big brother,” Stiles insists, ducking his head and placing a quick kiss on Christof’s head.  “And you’re new baby brother is so lucky to have you looking out for him.”

Christof sits happily at Stiles side, swinging his legs after this.  Derek picks up the meat they need, and lugs it to the cart, not holding Tessa and Eva, who are separately playing with dolls.  Stiles lovingly watches his husband, taking his time to rest, and after a short while lifts himself up and begins to shop with his family.  They get through another few isles, the carts filling to the point where Tessa and Eva must leave the cart, which is not an easy task.

Tessa leaves the cart easily, Derek picking her up and placing her on the ground.  She instantly runs to her brother, and grabs his hand, seeking comfort in the crowded isle.  Eva though doesn’t leave the cart without a fight.  As soon as Derek goes to grab her she begins to scream and thrash.  Eva is always the problem child of the group, and Stiles is really not in the mood for one of her tantrums right now.  Luckily Derek is his cool tempered self, which he always is when he’s around the kids, and is willing to deal with Eva.

Eva begins to bawl her eyes out as Derek shushes her, rocking her back and forth.  There is no reason for this outburst.  Eva loves to walk, after she learned how she hasn’t stopped.  She’s always running around the house, chasing after her siblings, or running away from Derek or Stiles.  She should love to run around the supermarket.  Eva’s probably just cranky about something else or tired and letting her annoyance out now.

Derek bounces her up and down on his hip, dangling her bunny toy in front of her face.  After a few more sniffles Eva grabs the bunny, hugging it tightly.  Derek then places her on the floor, Christof taking her hand immediately.  It reminds Derek of his sister Laura, who always did the same with him and Cora.

Derek smiles down at Christof, patting him on the head, running his fingers through his silky soft hair.  “Good boy,” he tells, proud of his protective son.  Christof grins from ear to ear at the compliment, pulling his sister along as they walk.

Stiles and Derek continue to fill the cart, Stiles keeping an ear on his pups, who waddle between Stiles and Derek.  He hears Christof occasionally whispering something to his sisters, and the two responding, which warms Stiles heart.  Placing a hand on his stomach, he hopes that his new pup will get along with his siblings just as well as the three do.  The three squabble like normal siblings, but also make up.  What Stiles loves the most is at night the three always cuddle on the couch in a little puppy pile, covered in blankets that smell like pack, scenting each other.

Derek and Stiles fill the two carts, check out, and drive toward home.  After arriving at home Stiles and Derek put the food away, Derek forcing Stiles to take a quick nap upstairs while Eva takes hers.

Stiles lays in bed peacefully, dreaming about his new little pup.  Taking in a deep breath, Stiles snuggles into his husband’s pillow, inhaling his scent.  He really needed this nap, he feels rejuvenated and ready to cook dinner with the pack.  Closing his eyes Stiles tries to get another few minutes of sleep, but a sound from the hall causes his eyes to pop open.  Little footsteps run down the hall, pushing his door open and leaping onto the bed.  Small pup hands shake Stiles side, Stiles turning over with great effort to face his pups.

Christof, Eva, and Tessa kneel on the bed next to Stiles, smiles plastered on their faces.

“Mama pack!” Eva exclaims.

“Everyone’s here, Daddy told me to wake you up,” Christof explains, looking overly eager.

Tessa instead of saying anything about the pack being here, crawls over to Stiles and snuggles into his neck.  They’ve just started to stop her naps, and she’s been getting tired around nap time.

“Nap mom,” Tessa tells.  While Christof was happy to get rid of his nap and Eva usually fights hers, Tessa actually liked hers, and cried when Derek and Stiles told her that she was too big for them.

“You can’t nap now Tessa,” Stiles explains, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  “The packs here and you don’t want to miss them.  I bet Uncle Boyd will do airplane with you.”

Tessa perks up at this, new energy spurting through her body.  Boyd is Tessa’s favorite Uncle, whenever he’s over she’s perched on his lap, demanding piggy back rides, and airplane, which is when Boyd holds her by the waist and flies her around like an airplane.  Holding Tessa, Stiles totters behind Eva and Christof who run down the hallway, Christof racing down the stairs, while Eva takes them on her butt, like she has been told too.  Stiles and Derek both do not think Eva is coordinated enough to go down the stairs.

“I told them to wake you up gently,” Derek tells, from the bottom of the stairs, watching as Stiles titters down them, holding Tessa.

“They were excited,” Stiles says.  “They did perfectly.”  Stiles arrives at the bottom of the stairs, giving Derek a quick kiss.

Derek immediately takes Tessa out of Stiles hands, placing her on his hip.  “You shouldn’t hold them when you’re this pregnant.”

Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes as he walks to the living room, where he knows the pack will be.  “I can hold my pups if I want to sourwolf.”

Derek chuckles, rubbing Tessa’s back.  Stiles, Derek, and the kids enter the living room, the pack strewn around the room.  Pack members are also in and out of the house, but it’s rare to have this all of them together, which is why Stiles was not going to cancel.

Happy to see the whole pack, Stiles scans the room as Derek places Tessa on the ground, Tessa, Eva, and Christof racing to see their Aunts and Uncles.  Erica and Boyd lounge together on the couch, Erica leaning against Boyd’s chest.  Tessa races immediately to them, climbing onto the couch, and squirming onto Boyd’s lap.  Jackson stands next to the fireplace talking to Aiden and Isaac, the three watching the pups enter.  Danny and Ethan sit on an arm chair, which is supposed to be for one.  They fix the issue by having Ethan sit atop Danny’s lap, both smiling widely at the pups.  The two have been talking about having pups of their own soon, Stiles and Derek both betting Ethan will be pregnant by the end of the year.  Lastly Scott and Kira rest against the far wall, both kneeling down with open arms, as Eva and Christof run into them.

Scott and Kira litter the two pups with kisses, before letting them go so they can greet the rest of the pack.  Christof and Eva make their rounds as Stiles and Derek give their own pleasantries.  Tessa, instead of saying hi to everyone, stays glued to Boyd, telling him about the new doll house she just got.  Laughing at his daughter, Stiles wobbles to Boyd and Erica, hating himself that he walks as fast as his 18 month old daughter.

“She really loves Boyd,” Stiles laughs, rubbing his stomach.

“Who wouldn’t?” Erica jests, nudging her husband.

“You think you’ll have one of your own soon?” Stiles questions.  Erica and Boyd will be great parents, Stiles is sure of it.

“Maybe,” Erica tells, running a hand through Tessa’s dark brown hair.

“I can’t be the only one growing this pack,” Stiles explains.  “My pups do need cousins.”

Erica and Boyd both chuckle.  “I think you’re doing a great job growing the pack all by yourself,” Boyd answers.

The entire pack sits around the living room chatting for a half hour, Christof and Eva running around the living room between their aunts and uncles, while Tessa stays on Boyd’s lap.  The happy peaceful rest time is broken when Eva rushes up to Stiles, pulling on his shirt.

“Hunwy Mama,” Eva tells.  The rest of the group agrees, everyone moving into the kitchen to start cooking.

“Stiles why don’t you sit down at the table while we cook,” Derek insists as they all move into the kitchen, steering Stiles toward the kitchen table.

“It’s pack night we all cook together!” Stiles exclaims, resisting Derek.

“Stiles sit down you’re as big as a house,” Jackson says.

“Sit Stiles it isn’t good for the baby to be standing for so long,” Kira adds.

“Fine,” Stiles tells, as he moves to the table.  Stiles inches toward the sit and slowly lowers himself down onto the wooden chair.  From that spot he watches as the pack cooks, making a meal big enough for all of them.  Christof and Eva get bored of cooking after a while and join Stiles at the table, coloring their separate coloring books.  Christof intently tries to stay in the lines, his face scrunched up, a slight bit of tongue sticking out, as he colors the picture of Superman.  Eva has no qualms about going out of the lines, coloring her picture of Mini Mouse with diagonal rainbow lines, which cover half the page.

Tessa, unlike her siblings, enjoys cooking.  She stands on her step stool at the counter, measuring ingredients with Boyd.  A smiles covers her face as she pours the ingredients in a bowl.  Tessa is usually always at Stiles’ side when he is cooking, his little girl wanting to help.

Stiles wonders what his new pup will like.  Christof is really into superheroes and sports, Tessa cooking and her dolls, and Eva loves coloring and her little animal figurines.  Maybe he’ll like coloring and sports or new unique things.  What’ll he look like?  Christof is a perfect combination of Derek and Stiles.  They’re eldest having Stiles’ brown hair and Derek’s eyes.  His skin tone is Derek’s with a pattern of moles covering his back like Stiles.  Tessa is a little female Derek, with the same tan skin tone, black hair, and eyes.  Eva is a spitting image of Stiles.  Since the day she was born she’s had this long wavy brown hair which no matter how hard Derek and try to style, sticks up any which way.  She also has Stiles’ hazel eyes, and pale skin dotted with moles.  Stiles kind of hopes that the new pup will look like Derek, but he’ll think his pup is beautiful no matter what.

“Look Mom!” Christof yelps, holding up his coloring page.

Stiles breaks himself out of his trance and looks over the coloring page.  Christof must have finished the Superman page, and has just finished a picture of Green Lantern.  The picture is colored in really neatly, with only a few stray lines.

“Wow buddy that’s beautiful!”

“Can we hang it up?” Christof asks a little nervous Stiles won’t say yes.

“Of course pup,” Stiles says taking the picture.  “I’ll go put it on the fridge right now.  Why don’t you color another picture with your sister while I hang it up.”

Christof nods and starts to color in a new picture, this one of The Flash.  Hoisting himself up Stiles, not at all gracefully, walks toward the fridge and sticks the picture onto the fridge with a magnet.  Stepping back Stiles talks a moment to appreciate and observe the fridge, which is covered in the kid’s drawings and achievements.  At the top of the fridge sits picture colored in by all three kids, a few free hand ones, and some alphabet magnets.  In the middle of the fridge is a certificate, stating that Christof graduated from his second year of pre-school and a ribbon he got for singing a song in the pre-school’s talent show.  Christof and two other pups sang _Old McDonald_ , which was one of the cutest things Stiles ever saw.  Derek taped the entire thing and Stiles loves to watch it with the kids.  There are also a few pictures littered around the fridge.  The one on the top left of the fridge is of Christof asleep in Derek’s arms.  One at the top right of the fridge is of Tessa and Eva at Eva’s first birthday party, the two girls in fancy birthday dresses.  Stiles new favorite picture is his last ultra-sound, where he can see his new pup.

“I thought I told you to sit down,” Derek laughs, as he puts his arms around Stiles.  “What do I have to tie you to the chair?”

Stiles chuckles, “You’d like that sourwolf.”

Derek gives Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek before asking, “What’re you doing?  Do you need something from the fridge?”

“No,” Stiles says, twisting around in Derek’s embrace.  “I was just hanging up Christof’s new drawing and looking at our beautiful family photos.”  Stiles points to the ultra-sound picture, absently rubbing his stomach.

Derek looks at the picture and then back to Stiles stomach.  Placing his hand on the swollen belly, Derek kneels down so the stomach and he are at eye level with the stomach.  “I can’t wait to meet you,” Derek whispers.  “You’ll be here so soon!  I’m so excited!”

Stiles almost swoons at the gesture, thanking his lucky stars that he found an alpha who loves children just as much as he does.

“You two get a room,” Jackson interjects, breaking the moment.

Derek huffs and stands up, guiding Stiles back to his seat.

“Actually, scratch that if we let you two have a room, you’ll somehow figure out how to make Stiles double pregnant,” Jackson adds.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he sits down, Eva and Christof both happily drawing.

“Speaking of pregnant,” Ethan says out of nowhere, walking toward the table.  “Did I tell you two about our new neighbors yet?”

Ethan and Danny live in a small house about twenty minutes away from Stiles and Derek in a small little suburban town, in a house Stiles always says is perfect for little pups.

“No why?” Derek asks, picking up Eva and sitting in the chair she was using, placing her on his lap.  Eva seems pretty happy with this, snuggling into Derek’s chest and forgetting about the picture.

“Well it’s an alpha omega couple,” Ethan tells, showing Stiles and Derek a picture Ethan got off the couple’s Facebook.  There seems to be nothing wrong with the picture, Derek and Stiles both think, the omega is a female, the alpha a male, and the female looks to be about six-seven months pregnant.

“Oh she’s expecting,” Stiles exclaims, pointing at the pregnant women in the picture.

“Yeah she’s going to have twins,” Ethan explains, swiping to the next picture which is an ultra-sound where you can clearly see two babies.

“Wow,” Derek says, looking at the picture.  “Good for them.”

“It’s going to be their second set,” Ethan explains as he flips through more pictures.

“Really?!” Stiles eyes widen at this fact.  “How many pups do they have?”

“I’ll show you,” Ethan tells as he scrolls through the Facebook page, trying to find a picture of the entire family.  “Here, look.”

Ethan turns the phone toward Stiles and Derek so the two can see.  The picture is a standard family photo, two parents and their children posing.  The peculiar thing about the picture is the amount of kids.  From Stiles counting there are six little ones, meaning the twins will make eight.  Stiles spots the other set of twins, which look to be the eldest two.  The twins are a pair of boys, each sporting the same face, with the only differences being the small difference in tints of the two boy’s hair, one with light brown hair, the other with dirty blonde.

“Six pups,” Derek laughs.  “And two on the way.”

“How many?!” exclaims Erica, who must have been listening to the conversation.

“Eight pups,” Ethan tells.  “The husband is the alpha of a pretty big pack that just moved into the area.  And they have six pups with a pair of twins on the way.”

“Eight that is so many!” Kira says as she joins into the conversation.  “I could never imagine having eight pups.  One seems scary enough.”

“I could,” Stiles adds, rubbing his stomach.  Stiles honestly could, he loves being pregnant and loves having a little pack of pups running around.

“I could too,” Derek tells, kissing Stiles cheek.  Derek really could imagine having so many pups.  Stiles even caught him looking at omega vans, which are mini bus like vehicles which fit up to ten passengers in the back, which would give Stiles plenty of space to have more children.

“Eights a little much for me,” Boyd says out of nowhere.  Boyd, holding Tessa in his arms, walks over to the table and takes a quick peek at the picture.  “Ones probably good for me.”

Erica gives her husband a quick kiss, as they all go back to cooking.

“Is the alpha’s name Damien Kimberly by any chance?” Derek asks Ethan.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Ethan asks.

“I make sure to know about all packs moving in and out of the area.  Damien is the alpha of a pretty large pack,” Derek explains.  “Maybe I should have their family over for a playdate, our pups could be friends.”  Stiles laughs, knowing that Derek just wants to have them over to get tips about handling so many pups.

They finish making dinner in the next twenty minutes, Stiles fighting and succeeding at being able to set the table.  With everything ready Stiles takes his seat, as the pack does the same.  Derek sits at the head of the table, Stiles to his right.  To the right of Stiles sits Eva in her height chair, across from Stiles at Derek’s left sits Tessa in her booster seat, with Christof next to her.  The rest of the pack is seated in their usual seats for pack dinner.

Dinner is spread out along the table, the pack chowing down quickly.  The pups all behave pretty well, Eva getting a little cranky when Stiles doesn’t let her splash food onto her face, but she’s easily calmed down when Derek puts her on his lap and lets her eat from his plate.

The plates are cleaned off the table after dinner finishes.  The pack then adjourns to the living room to watch a movie.  They do this every pack night, all sit and lay on the couch and floor, soaking up the togetherness.  Stiles sits in his usual spot, on one of the couches, leaning against Derek’s chest as the alpha rubs his stomach.  On the couch with them, on the other side, is Erica and Boyd, both snuggling into each other.  Kira, Scott, Ethan, and Danny occupy the other couch.  The kids lay on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows, Isaac and Jackson taking up two armchairs.  The first movie is always a kid’s movie, tonight’s being _The Lion King_ , which the kids usually pass out in the middle of, and then after they fall asleep the adults watch their own movie, which tonight is going to be _Girl on the Train,_ which Kira and Erica chose.

Just as Danny puts in the first DVD Stiles feels the first, but says nothing.  At the end of the movie Derek carries the kids upstairs and puts them to bed, which is when Stiles feels the second and says nothing.  During the middle of the second movie he feels another, and says nothing.  It’s only when the next comes twenty minutes later does Stiles fess up.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers to his mate.  “I’m having contractions.”

Derek’s restful-self shatters away as he sits up suddenly, wrapping his arms around Stiles.  “Now?!” Derek questions, getting out from under Stiles and moving to stand up.

“Yes, they started when the kid’s movie was turned on, and they were pretty far apart, but this one was only twenty minutes apart,” Stiles explains.  He knows how stressed his husband always gets when he’s in labor.  Derek has a habit of freaking out and usually growls at a few doctors, and gets aggressive every time a contraction hits, thinking that the doctor’s should be able to take the pain away.

“You didn’t tell me you were going into labor!  Why didn’t you say it as soon as the contractions started?!” Derek exclaims exasperated.

“Dude you’re going into labor?” Scott questions, getting up from the couch.

The rest of the pack stands also, moving toward Stiles.

“Yes and he didn’t tell any of us till now!” Derek tells.

“Derek I was in labor with Eva for twelve hours, there is no need to rush,” Stiles reasons.

“What happens if this one comes quick?!” Derek says, rubbing his face with his hand.  “Scott call your mom and Stiles’ dad please and tell her to meet us at the hospital.  Erica and Boyd can you…”

Derek is cut off by Stiles groaning in pain as another contraction hits.  “Stiles, how close was that one?” Kira asks the question everyone was thinking.

“Ummm,” Stiles says, not wanting to admit that he may have been wrong not telling anyone.  “Two minutes apart.”

Derek growls at Stiles answer.  “Boyd and Erica you stay and watch the kids, Kira get the bag we packed, it’s in our bedroom next to the night stand, Ethan pull the car up to the house, Danny grab Stiles’ shoes, Jackson get his jacket, Isaac help me get Stiles to the car.”  Derek’s voice goes into his alpha tone, everyone, even Stiles, knows not to mess with.  Each does their task, quickly, Stiles being put in the car within a minute.  Erica promises to text Derek updates every thirty minutes and will drive the kids over as soon as the baby is born, so they can meet their newest brother.

Luckily the hospital is only ten minutes away.  Stiles is in a room within five minutes, Derek, his dad, Melissa, and a slew of doctors at his bed side.  As another contraction hits, Melissa explains that because this is going to be his fourth pup labor is probably going to be shorter.  Derek gives him an annoyed look as she says this, Stiles knowing he wants to ream into him for not alerting him sooner.

Stiles loves his pups, he does more than anything, but he hates labor.  It hurts, like hell.  And he is not quiet during it like some mothers, taking the pain and doing breathing exercises, he yells.  He grips Derek’s hand and is very picky about what happens to him.  First he wants the epidural, which he gets.  Then he has instructions for the doctors.  He wants Melissa to be the one to take the baby when it’s born, not the doctor.  Then Derek gets to hold the baby, and rub his scent on their son so he realizes that he is the baby’s alpha.  Then Stiles holds his son.  Lastly, after the baby is cleaned up he is to be wrapped in a blanket that Stiles and Derek both scented, and then shown to his siblings.

The doctors agree to his terms, knowing not to mess with an omega in labor.  Stiles lays back in the bed and after thirty more minutes gives birth, which feels like pushing out a bowling ball.  Melissa takes the baby as it exits his body, tiny screams filling the air.  The sound is like a symphony to Stiles, the cries telling Stiles that his baby is healthy.

“He’s healthy and perfect,” Melissa explains, handing the baby over to Derek.  “A strong alpha.”

Derek looks down at their new pup with adoration in his eyes, tears welling up in his hazel-green eyes.  Bringing the wriggling naked baby to the crook of his neck, Derek rubs his face all over the baby, their new pup quieting as he soaked in his alpha/father’s attention.  Derek, after making sure his baby knows he is his alpha, hands his son to Stiles, who is looking at the baby, tears running down his cheeks.  Stiles looks down at his pup, getting a clear image of his son, as he blinks away his tears.

The pup has pale skin, black hair, and startlingly blue eyes.  Stiles has no idea who he got the blue eyes from, but doesn’t care, his son is beautiful.  Instinctively Stiles begins to kiss his pup, whispering how much he loves him to his pup.

“I’ve waited so long to meet you pup,” Stiles says in a hushed voice as he rocks his baby against his chest.  “And now you are here and you’re perfect.  Look at those blue eyes, I have no idea where you got them, and I know baby’s eyes change color, but I know that those eyes will stay that bright blue.  I can’t wait to bring you home.  You have three siblings.  Christof’s the eldest and is already protective over you even though you were still in Mommy’s belly.  Tessa is next and she is energetic and fun and has the best sense of humor, and at the same time is a little shy.  And finally there is Eva.  Eva’s a little spit fire and has a huge personality.  You also have the best Daddy.  He is so strong, tough, brave, gorgeous, and loves you so very much.  He’s going to bring you to the park, go on car rides together, and play games with you.  He sings the best lullabies and tells the best stories.”  Stiles places another kiss to the top of his pup’s head, as Derek sits down next to him on the bed.  “I love you so much pup and I’m so happy you’re here.  I’m going to be the best mother to you, I promise.”

Derek and Stiles stare down at their child for a long time, before Melissa breaks their stares, telling them that she needs to go get him cleaned up.  Stiles reluctantly hands their pup over to Melissa, who is the only one he trusts with his precious pup.

“Does this little pup have a name?” Melissa asks.  “Or are you still deciding like with Eva?”

“No,” Derek tells.  “We have a name.”

He then waits, looking to Stiles for him to tell the name.

“Henry Noah Hale.”

Melissa smiles down at the baby Henry, smiles, and then leaves the room.  Stiles had chosen the name Henry, liking the sound of Henry Hale.  The middle name was chosen by the both of them, all their pups having meaningful middle names.  Christof’s full name is Christof Todd Hale, after Derek’s father, Tessa’s Tessa Claudia Hale, after Stiles’ mother, and Eva Talia Hale, after Derek’s mother.

Stiles’ dad smiles at this, happy that his new grandson is named after him, and leaves the two parents alone, hoping to catch Melissa in the hallway and get to hold his new grandchild.

***

“He’s so tiny,” Christof whispers as he looks at his baby brother asleep in his mother’s arms.

The kids arrived a few minutes ago, dressed in their pajamas, sleepy but excited.  Henry was born at 12:09 am, the kids getting here now, around 2 am.  It’s the latest the kids have ever been up, and Stiles knows they are going to be hell in the morning.  He’s secretly happy that he’ll be in the hospital for another day recovering.

“Can he talk?” Tessa questions, rubbing her eyes.

Derek sit next to Stiles on the bed, Tessa and Eva looking at their brother.  Christof sits in front of Stiles, smiling at the pup.  Henry is wrapped in the light blue blanket they brought, the pup falling asleep as soon as he was wrapped in the scent of his parents.

“No sweetie,” Derek says, kissing Tessa on the head.  “He’s too small to talk.”

“Henwy!” Eva chirps suddenly, clapping her hands.

Stiles smiles at her sudden happiness.  While Stiles likes the noise, Henry doesn’t, the pup crying loudly.  Stiles goes to shush him, but instead Christof reacts before he can, running his hand over his brother’s face.

“Henry it’s late,” Christof whispers.  “It’s way past bed time.  Go sleepy time.”

And just like that Henry stops crying.

“Christof,” Stiles says, leaning forward and wrapping a free arm around Christof.  “You are the best big brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about childbirth so I apologize if anything is wrong.  
> LMK what you think.  
> I love your ideas and always love to include them into my stories!  
> Pup ages:  
> Christof: 5  
> Tessa: 3  
> Eva: 18 months  
> Henry: a few hours old


End file.
